My Choice
by Snowlielxx3
Summary: Naruto, a hated existence. Sasuke, the future hokage. "I'm disappointed." was all Sasuke said when he left Konoha. To search for his blonde who can't remeber him. SasuNaru


**Shannie: I've finally return from my grave! HAHAHAHA! schwk and sch is killing me since i went up to the senior year. -sign- this is just a one-shot. And FYI Who and Who is NOT dead. ^.^ I'm just too busy to update. But rest assured, spam updates will be up in May/June. HAHA. My first update in many months.**

**Disclaimer: I debated with Kishimoto about how and why Sasuke and Naruto belonged to me, but he just told me that I'll could never draw as well as him and he drew the characters, so he isn't even giving me any. Not even the frog pouch. Hmph! Stingy!**

* * *

"_You are not truly happy, aren't you?"_the familiar voice rang through the Akatsuki's head over and over again. He knew that voice, but he was uncertain of where to place it. Why? He asked himself over and over again, but the answer is always the same—he doesn't know, he can't remember anything.

"Kyuubi, hurry up." His partner called nonchalantly from afar. The blond stood up, almost immediately, obeying the older man like a doll. Something that the boisterous Uzumaki Naruto would never do in the past. But yes, right now, he is nothing, nothing but a living puppet.

"_You are not truly happy, aren't you?"_

Another sharp, acute pain shot up Naruto's head. The screaming pain, the excruciating throb worked down from his head to his heart. The searing sting was blasting his head apart; kneeling onto the ground, digging his finger into his flaxen hair, pulling it out desperately. But, the pain was worth it, for that image is getting nearer and closer.

He could almost see it. The blurred yet warm figure. One more step, another closer look…

"Are you okay?"

The image of the figure in raven hair vanished, immediately.

Staring at the caller furiously, Naruto's rage dissolved into a slight shiver once his ocean blue met the bleeding red. The bloody crimson licorice, Naruto's deepest fear. Betraying his will to keep his voice intact, Naruto stuttered, "I'm…… perfectly fine, Itachi."

"Good." There is no hint of emotion in his voice. Or, there is, a slight tinge of uneasiness?

'_I would have never thought that his memories will return__** that **__quickly.' _Itachi thought silently. _'It's vague, but definitely returning.' _

**Uzumaki Naruto, aged 15, member of Akatsuki, with no recollection of past.**

* * *

The raven easily out wins his opponents in a single strike, opponents, meaning three hundred and fifty test subjects of sound. No necessarily movements, no sweat, no weaknesses. Hundred and one percent perfect.

"_We, have the same eyes."_

No! He has to get stronger by loads, with his current pathetic state, there is precisely no way of locating him like this. He _**must **_get stronger! Definitely!

Ever since the village of Leaf failed to keep their promises and betrayed Sasuke's trust; the disappointed raven, left, with no regrets. Not even once feeling that it was not worth it. In Konoha, Sasuke was certain that he would never get stronger. He was, after all, only a pawn in the long-standing political conflict chessboard. The elders, even the Hokage, would never allow him to be stronger than what he is expected to be.

He even knew that Kakashi was almost suspended because he taught him the lightning-element attack—Chidori and the silver-haired man was completely clueless about the reason behind his almost suspension. The man left the room, grumbling about being wronged. Sasuke couldn't even be angry; he could only smirk bitterly in enlightenment. He doesn't even care, as long as they don't take Naruto away from him, that's all he cared about.

Not even faltering or missing his footing, Sasuke knocked his assassin out, but not killing him.

**Uchiha Sasuke aged 15, leader of Team Hawk, in search of Naruto… and Itachi.**

* * *

"Naruto, where the _hell_are you?" Sasuke pushed open the door without holding back his inhumane strength for he was really flustered; he was not in the mood to think of the cost of damages he would cost. Anyway, the Hokage will pay for him, one way or the other.

"Naruto!" but the sight that greeted him was nothing but an old geezer and a young blonde, yes, they have white hair and blonde hair, but they are not Naruto and Jiraiya!

'_Damn! That fucking shopkeeper, he scammed me!_'

* * *

"Sa…suke?" Naruto wondered aloud, '_No. That's not it, but a person which the Sharingan same as Sasuke. _'

"Naruto-kun. Please come with us." The cloaked figure commanded, even though politely. Naruto found himself walking towards that person, as though that person has the power to control him. As though he is a puppet.

"Itachi-san, I suggest we cut off a leg or two…" another voice, very sinister, called out.

Naruto was too absorbed in Itachi to notice the blue-skinned man behind his focus. According to the pervy sage, they are the Akatsuki. Not something to be trifled with. And of course he knew that the duo is Hoshikagi Kisame and Uchiha Itachi.

Kisame reached out to the back and pulled out his monstrous sword, Samehada and hover it in front of Naruto. "A hand or a leg?" Kisame laughed out loudly, enjoying the horrified look on the blonde face.

Heart racing wildly, Naruto's heart screamed for help. Someone, Sasuke, save him! Someone, Sasuke, Jiraiya, please come!

But neither came.

Half of Naruto would be gone within a second. Then, Kisame stopped in his tracks. At first, Naruto thought that Kisame took pity of him, but no such luck. Apparently, the Monster of the Mist does not have such compassion. Upon closer inspection, said swordsman eyes were at low mast. Naruto wished that he had died of heart attack. But sadly, Kisame was only unconscious.

Then, at the moment, Naruto understood something. It was Itachi; he used some sort of eye technique on Kisame. That's for sure. Naruto heart soared. _'Maybe he still has some feelings attached to Sasuke as his brother so he is willing to let me off!' _

"He's just nothing but a nuisance, let's go, Kyuubi." Itachi deadpanned.

'_Maybe not.'_Naruto thought dryly as he trotted nervously behind Itachi, knowing that he can't possibly win against the older Uchiha.

"**Uchiha Itachi!" **Sasuke howled at the end of the corridor, his piercing gaze focused on Itachi and Naruto.

"Sasuke!" Naruto could feel his own heart bubbling with joy and happiness. If there is only one person who he can choose save him now, Naruto would not hesitate to choose Sasuke. For he knew that being protected by the one he loves in surely the happiest thing in this world.

Noticing his restrained blond, and more importantly, he is being restrained by that dangerous man who brutally murdered their parents and almost Sasuke himself. In that instant, Sasuke was certain that that man would yet again; rob him of the most important person in his life. Plus, without a doubt, _that_ Uchiha Itachi would enjoy ruining his life once again.

But why Naruto? Sasuke could not fathom the reason of why Itachi came for Naruto. The closest theory that he can come out with is that Naruto is special. He is definitely special, that why he is so attractive. Since young, he was always told to stay away from Naruto, by his parents as well as other adult clansmen. However, Sasuke still find himself attracted to the bright Cheshire grin of the blonde. Regardless of when, he's always smiling, and it was that smile who saved Sasuke out of the grief when he lost his family. Even though some of it was fake and Sasuke is the only person who could discern between the real and the false. He knew the blonde's smile was his ultimate defense, Sasuke knew that Naruto does not want anyone to know that he is lonely, afraid, insecure and unhappy.

Naruto, on the other hand, knew exactly what Itachi after is for. Definitely not him, but for the thing inside him. Kyuubi is their ultimate goal. Yes, he loves Sasuke. He loves him so much that he did not want to be separated with him, all he cared for was Sasuke. Sasuke, Sasuke and Sasuke. Therefore, one way or the other, he can't afford to let Sasuke know about the monster living inside him. All of the villagers is always treating him like garbage, like a monster. Under the influence of their parents, those of the same age group as Naruto also hated him even though they do not understand the whole situation since under the Third Hokage forbids anyone to speak of that incident. Sasuke is probably the only one other than the late Third Hoakge who treats him like a human, like Uzumaki Naruto, like himself.

Thus the more he can't lose Sasuke. He can't let him know. He was afraid. All his purpose in living was solely for Sasuke, without Sasuke, there is no meaning to life. So he has to be selfish, the fear of being shunned, despised and tortured for the rest of his life was nothing in comparison to the fear of Sasuke hating him. Indeed, he knew he had not trust Sasuke's love; he was insecure due to living in a life full of betrayals. It was actually due to the appearance of Sasuke that made Naruto have the guts to smile again. Naruto is willing to die for Sasuke, but if Sasuke is to betray and hate him after knowing the truth, that would be worse than death itself.

Yet, the most horrible thing is that, if Sasuke really hates him, even if he wants it, Naruto can't kill himself due to the fox bastard inside his body, which is that, cursed fox. That is the worse. Naruto lives in fear every day, but the scent of Sasuke which indicated that the raven was close to him was the best medicine to his anxiety. The blonde really can't imagine life without the raven.

Giving out a loud snarl, Sasuke charged up is lightning-element attack –Chidori, and thrust it straight in the direction of his brother. Without even moving an inch, Itachi easily evaded the foreseeable attack with even batting an eyelid. Countering the attack easily by breaking Sasuke's wrist, Itachi whispered softly by Sasuke's ear.

"Foolish little brother, you are weak. Why are you so weak? Because, you lacked hatred."

As Itachi finished, Sasuke let out an agonizing scream and collapse on the floor lifelessly. Turning back to Naruto with his crimson eyes, Naruto felt his rage built up, at the same time of being concerned for Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out softly to the comatose person in his arms. His wrist had already started to bruised and turned purple as it was twisted, the bones should be also be broken too. Knowing his lover's pain, Naruto could not help but have tears welled up his eyelids. Soon, two streaks of wet liquid flow down from the blonde tanned, puffy cheeks and trickled on the raven unnaturally pale face.

Naruto wanted to kill Itachi and of course he did. Running hysterically to the older man, who in return countered Naruto's attack by hoisting him over his shoulder and forcefully carried him away, but with a screaming and struggling Naruto.

"**LET GO OF ME! YOU WEASEL BASTARD!**" Naruto bit on Itachi shoulder hard and kicked equally hard him in the stomach for at least ten times. The older Uchiha didn't even grunt but Naruto knew that Itachi was on the edge. "What did you do to Sasuke? Answer me!"

Placing Naruto back on the ground, Itachi cited coldly. "Leader wants you to join Akatsuki. That memory is going to be in our way." Naruto's found his eyes locked with the bleeding red. He can't tear away from the hypnotic eyes. And after an instant, the spirit in Naruto's eyes faded and "Uzumaki Naruto" ceased to exist.

* * *

The raven in his plain clothing, rushed up the Hokage tower, not one shinobi have the right or the guts to stop the fuming Uchiha. He, after all, is supposed to be the next Hokage. Besides the Uchiha in dark mode is not to be trifled with. They may end up getting their head twisted or having to escape from this country by incurring the wrath of the future Hokage.

Storming up the long flight of staircase, Sasuke reached the Hokage's office. Blowing off the handle with his inhumane strength, Sasuke came face to face with the Fifth without even twitching. But well, he is shivering, with anger. Without any warning, Sasuke banged his fist onto the table Tsunade was sitting on.

No even bothering to avoid the subject, Sasuke confronted the Hokage head on and ignore the blood oozing out of his knuckles.

"Shizune, leave the room, I want to talk to Sasuke alone." The blonde women order her assistant, who left the room quietly, at the same time worried for them. Sasuke loved Naruto, but the villagers hated him, so it is impossible for their relationship to have a happy ending. Those two would have to play the main characters of the meanest love tragedy.

'_This can't be helped. This is decided the moment they were born as the Uchiha and the Uzumaki_.' Shizune thought forlornly.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sasuke hissed lowly, threatening the village leader. He was really pissed and angry. What further infuriated him is the fact that Tsunade ordered him not to find Naruto and had him under close supervision to prevent him to look for the blonde.

Sasuke saw a glint of emotion flashed through the Hokage's hazel eyes. Was it sadness? No such luck. It was _happiness._Sasuke finally understands it now. Because they knew Sasuke loves Naruto, that's why they put up a mask to abolish Sasuke's suspicions in case Sasuke were tp betray the Konoha for that monster. With Naruto gone, Tsunade and Danzo would never need to worry about the Kyuubi attacking Konoha again.

**They were glad to get rid of Naruto. Sasuke knew it, he knew it distinctly. **

That's why Jiraiya never turned up, even if he saw the whole thing, he would just let Itachi takes Naruto away and only save Sasuke. No, they might even be in cahoots; the Hokage may intentionally request the Akatsuki to take Naruto away. Even Sakura and Kakashi seem happy at the disappearance of the blonde. They were teammates, for crying out loud! He felt so betrayed, worse than how he felt when Itachi murdered his parents and clansman.

"Believe it or not, Naruto was ridden for a good cause." Tsunade said as nonchalantly as possible, but Sasuke could still notice the glint of happines in her eyes, she was really glad that the blonde is gone.

"I'm… so disappointed in this village." Sasuke spoke quietly, voice devoid of any hope. Just pure emptiness and agony. "I would also never expect all of you to be so despicable."

"Sasuke." Tsunade called out with absolute order. Sasuke stopped between the door, looking at the supposing strong ninja of the village. "You should know what to do and what not to, as the next Hokage in line."

Sasuke said nothing, just left quietly. He does not have the strength to live with the smile of Naruto; the very existence who made him feel alive again. Like how he is Naruto's life, Naruto's is also his life, is what he lives for. Even though he knew that Naruto had a dark history, he didn't asked, since he didn't care, what matter to him most is to love the blonde and nothing else.

When he returned home, Sasuke look at the picture in his hands: the picture of Naruto and him. Perhaps, he should really do the right thing this time round. All these while, he knew what was going on, the conspiracy the higher-ups was scheming, but he chose to shut up about it. He doesn't want to get involved in their fight. He would just do as he's told and obey the order senselessly. But, this time, he wants to do what he thinks is right, he decided it even before he rushed up the Hokage office; he wants to choose for Naruto and himself this time!

The Sound Five, with one member missing, knocked on Sasuke's window lightly. Surely, Sasuke could deal with all the guards himself, but for him to fight ten jounins without making a sound, it is literally impossible at the level he was at now. Therefore, Sasuke can only rely on the real comrades he made during the chunnin exams.

"The enemies had been eliminated, please come out, Sasuke-sama" Jidanbou kneeled down, facing Sasuke's back. The other three members also kneeled down the same way as Jidanbou. Showing great respect for the future container of their master.

Nodding stiffly, Sasuke, wiped away the tears which gathered by the side of his eyes. He placed the smiling picture of Naruto and him gently in the secret compartment in his bag and left the place with Sound Five.

Knocking out the night guards personally, Uchiha Sasuke strides out of the Konoha Gates without a backward glance.

"Wait for me, Naruto." Sasuke hopes his whispers could reach Naruto's ears.

* * *

**HOW IS IT??????? **

**review pls, make me happy so i can have more motivation to post more fics. :D PWEETY PWEASE. **


End file.
